It's All For Her
by ValentineBabyCakes
Summary: I beg him to let me go but he responds with kicking me over and over. "Please, please!" I scream and my step-father, Michael kicks me this time in the stomach and I slip into darkness, my last thought is 'it's all for her'.
1. Chapter 1

**It's All For Her**

**1: Bianca POV**

_I beg him to let me go but he responds with kicking me over and over.  
"Please, please!" I scream and my step-father, Michael kicks me this time in the stomach and I slip into darkness, my last thought is 'it's all for her'. _

I groan as I open my eyes. I look down at myself and pull a face. Bruises of all colours are all over my small body. I haul myself out of bed and make my way to my bathroom at an extremely slow pace.

I lock the door behind me and take a long shower. I stay under the hot water until my mother, Joanna knocks on the door, screaming for me to get out.

I reluctantly do what I'm told and dry myself. After that I walk back to my room and get dressed in skinny jeans, fluffy boots and a long-sleeved black shirt. I dry my blond hair and then straighten it and put on a headband. I then make my way slowly down the stairs to the dining room.

As soon as I walk in, my little 4-year-old sister April looks up from her breakfast and a huge grin appears on her face. Her brightness makes me smile and I sit next to her.

"Good Morning Little One." I say and she giggles.

"Morning B" She says then starts eating her fruit. "Can you do my hair after breakfast?" She asks sweetly and I smile at her.

"Of course I can." I say, brushing a strand of her dark hair of her face. I then grab an apple off the fruit plate and start eating it when my step-father and mother walk in.

"The devil-child's awake then." He says bitterly, looking at me in disgust. I glare back at him, hatred making my blood boil. My mother sighs heavily, giving me a look.

"Don't look at your father like that." She snaps and I look at her. I spring to my feet, throwing my apple across the room.

"He is not my father!" I yell and she glares at me but Michael interrupts before she can say anything.

"How _dare _you talk to your mother that way?" He roars, picking up a plate and throwing at me but I dodge just in time. He throws another and it smashes on my left shoulder. I let out a small cry and sink onto my knees. Michael-or filth as I like to call him- comes over to me and drags me onto my feet by my hair and I glare into his dark green eyes. "You are lucky, you little devil, that I have work today. But you will pay for it tonight." He snarls, his horrible smelling breath going up my nose. He then drops me onto the floor and he and Mum walk out, slamming the front door behind them. I close my eyes for a second and clutch my shoulder. I feel it's wet with blood and I force back the tears that are brimming in my eyes as I open them.

April, my beautiful little sister kneels in front of me, crying. I let go of my shoulder.

"Hey, hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask, panicking, thinking that one of the plates may have got her. She shakes her head and points at my shoulder.

"You're hurt, B. He hurt you." She cries and I feel tears of my own falling now.

"It's alright April. I'm fine. I'm just happy you aren't hurt." I say before standing up and dizzily making my way to the kitchen. April grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly as I reach up and get the first aid kit out of the cupboard. The world rocks around me and I slide down into a sitting position on the tiled ground. I lean against the cupboard behind me and rest my head back. "April, sweetheart, I need you to go get Ms. Tillie from next door for me." I say and April nods frantically. She kisses my head before sprinting out of the house, the door slamming behind her.

I close my eyes, waiting for the old, caring lady from next door to arrive. Ms. Tillie is the nicest lady I know. She's the one who visits April and I during the day when Mum and filth leave. She's the one who helps me clean myself up after I've _'hurt myself'_. She's the one who comes and makes sure we're okay when Mum leaves us alone with filth.

I've been living here since I was twelve, that's a few months after Mum found out she was pregnant with April. Once April was born, everyone thought we were a perfect family but that's only because that's exactly what Filth wanted them to think. No one knew that behind the locked windows and closed doors, that Michael was a horrible man who abused his step-daughter because I'm never good enough.

I hear the door open and the sound of April crying and Ms. Tillie's heavy footsteps.

"Oh my!" She says when she sees me on the floor. She rushes over to me and kneels beside me when I open my eyes.

"How bad is it?" I ask and she sighs.

"Nothing I can't fix." She murmurs before she gently takes off my shirt and starts working her magic. Ms. Tillie used to be a nurse before she retired. Apparently one of the best in the hospital she worked at. April whimpers and I look into her big brown eyes.

"You okay, little one?" I ask and April nods at my arm.

"Does it hurt?" She asks and I shake my head slightly.

"Luckily you had a long sleeved shirt on." She says "Where'd you get the bruises?"

"Same place I got this." I growl quietly and Ms. Tillie's concerned green eyes meet mine but she doesn't say anything because April's in hearing distance.

"April, honey, can you go get your sister a shirt from her room, please?" Ms. Tillie asks and April nods. She springs to her feet then runs up stairs. "Now, Bianca, did Michael do this?" She asks and I nod, tears filling my eyes again.

"Because I'm not good enough." I whisper. "Because I can't do anything right." Ms. Tillie strokes my cheek.

"Don't you ever think that." She says firmly. "You are a smart, beautiful young woman. Don't you ever listen to anything _he _says."

"But I'm useless, Ms. Tillie. No one wants me. Not even my own mother." I sob, letting tears fall down my face. Ms. Tillie wipes them away and takes my face in her hands.

"You are not. You are the smartest girl I know and the bravest. You and your sister are the most adorable and beautiful things I have ever seen. You are an independent, sweet, innocent, protective woman which I love. Which April loves more then she loves any one else." She says and I sniff. "You are going to do great things, Bianca Scott."

"You really think so?" I ask weakly and she nods.

"With all my heart." She murmurs before she kisses my forehead and takes her hands away from my face as April walks in. She sees my face then rushes over to me.

"Are you okay, Bianca?" She says, tears filling her eyes as she wipes a tear of my face. I smile at her and take the hot pink shirt of her and slip it on.

"Yes, I'm fine, little one." I say and she smiles.

"Love you." She says sweetly and I kiss her forehead.

"Love you too." I murmur.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Bianca POV**

April, Ms. Tillie and I spent the rest of the day In Ms. Tillie's back garden playing games and eating delicious cakes and scones. While eating afternoon tea, April starts bouncing with excitement.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, B!" She exclaims happily. "You are going to love your present!"

"Eighteen, Bianca! Are you excited?" Ms. Tillie asks and I shrug. I haven't had a good birthday since before Mum got married to Filth. Every birthday since, he gave a beating as his present.

Eventually, April and I head home. April sighs happily as I do her hair into a braid before Mum and Filth get home.

When they arrive at ten to eight, I'm just putting April to bed when Filth appears in the doorway. April just fell asleep so when he grabs me by my hair, I don't scream. He shuts April's bedroom door then drags me up the stairs and into my room. There I start thrashing, trying to get away from him but he throws me into a wall, knocking the wind out of me. Before I can regain my breath, he's kicking me over and over.

This is by far the worst he has ever done to me. All I can think of is the pain as his foot collides with my body over and over and over…

When I open my eyes, the first thing that hits me is the pain. A strangled cry escapes my lips but I force myself to sit up. I look around and see April sleeping next to me. I frown as I notice a note in her hand. I gently remove it from her hand and read it. It reads:

_**Bianca,**_

_**We're leaving. We will not put up with your behaviour any longer.**_

_**April is your responsibility now. **_

_**Mum and Dad.**_

I stare at the note in shock before it finally hits me. They're gone. They are actually gone. It's just me and April now. I look at my sister's sleeping form and a sob escapes my lips. Where are we going to go? What are we going to do? I haven't even finished school yet.

My sobs awaken April and she looks up at me, her brown eyes fill with tears at the sight of me. She climbs onto my lap and puts her arms around my neck just like she used to when she was a toddler.

"It's okay Bianca." She whispers but I keep crying. I cry for my little sister, who doesn't understand that Mum isn't coming back.

After I've finished crying, I take April's hand and we walk over to Ms. Tillie's house. I take a deep breath before I knock on the door, hoping she'll take us in. When she answers, she takes one look at us but before she can say anything, I hand her the note. She reads it then lets us in.

We lived with Ms. Tillie for the next five years, until Ms. Tillie died in a car accident. Ms. Tillie left everything to April and I as we were the only people she thought of as family.

By then I had finished school, went to university and had a degree to be a high school teacher. When Ms. Tillie died, April and I wanted to start over so we packed our bags and belongings and moved to Australia. Where we bought a house in a beach town called Summer Bay.


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Bianca POV**

I drive along the road and see the 'Welcome to Summer Bay' sign up ahead. I interrupt April's singing by nudging her.

"This is it, Little One." I say happily and she laughs.

"New home." She says happily. I drive along the road and follow the instructions to our new house, 32 Saxon Avenue. April starts bouncing up and down as I pull into our driveway. I run a hand through her dark brown hair and smile at her happy face.

"Settle petal. We still have to get the furniture inside." I say and she pulls a face.

"How long is that going to take?" She asks and I sigh.

"I don't know. An hour." I say uncertainly and she pouts. I sigh.

"How about we go and get a milkshake while we wait for the removalist guys arrive." I say and she nods, a grin slipping back on to her face. I drive down to the beach and spot a diner nearby. I pull into a park the hop out. April does the same and grabs my hand, swinging it between us as we walk inside. April shifts closer to me and I smile down at her.

"Nervous?" I ask and she shakes her head, though her big brown eyes tell otherwise. "It's alright April." I murmur and she nods, but clings to my hand tightly as we step up to the counter.

"Hello darl, what can I get ya?" A lady asks and I smile at her.

"One chocolate milkshake and… Strawberry, April?" I ask my sister and she nods.

"Six fifty thanks darl. Ya know I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" The lady asks and I nod.

"I'm Bianca and this is my little sister April." I say and April holds up her hand and waves shyly.

"I'm Irene." The lady says, smiling at us. "That's Leah up there and that's Colleen." She points out the other two ladies in the back. Leah waves at us but Colleen walks up to us.

"Hello!" She says. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She says. She opens her mouth but Irene quickly says

"Colleen, why don't you go make these darls their milkshakes." Colleen nods and wobbles off. Irene rolls her eyes before turning back to us.

"Where have you moved to?" She asks and I smile.

"32 Saxon Avenue." I say and Irene nods and opens her mouth to say something but Colleen interrupts her

"32! Oh you poor things! That's across from the Braxton's!"

"Colleen, they are not that bad." Leah says as Colleen hands us our milkshakes.

"They're criminals!" Colleen exclaims as a brunette walks up to us.

"Please don't tell me you are talking about the Braxton's." The brunette says and I study her. She has bright blue-green eyes and is wearing a police uniform. She turns to me and smiles. "I'm Charlie." I shake her hand and smile.

"I'm Bianca and this" I shake my leg slightly and April shifts reluctantly from behind me. "Is April." I hand April her milkshake and she murmurs a thank you and a hello to Charlie. I sigh and look back at the ladies.

"Is she your daughter?" Charlie asks and I shake my head.

"My little sister." I reply glancing down at April whose big brown eyes are looking up at me.

"These ladies are living across the street from the Braxton's." Colleen says, looking at us with pitying eyes. I frown.

"They can't be that bad." I say uncertainly and Charlie smiles at me.

"They're not bad personality wise but… they get in trouble with the police a lot." She says and I pull a face and glance at April. I stroke her hair.

"Go sit in the car, April." I say and she nods. She says thank you to the ladies for her milkshake before walking outside to the car. "What type of trouble do you mean?" I ask and Charlie sighs.

"Drugs and fights. They're the leaders of the local surf gang, the River Boys." Charlie says and I pull a face.

"Hopefully they stay away from April." I say, glancing behind me to where she left.

"Anyway, we shouldn't hold you up." Charlie says, smiling at me. I smile at her and the other ladies.

"Thanks for the milkshake." I say and turn and start to leave as Colleen yells

"Stay away from the River Boys!"

I walk outside and take a sip of my milkshake as I walk to my car. I smile to myself as I see it up ahead and I see April but I stop dead in my tracks as I see two men blocking her way to our car. I see tears in April's eyes and I run forward, dropping my milkshake. She goes to run past them but one of the men shoves her back.

"Hey!" I yell and the two men look up. "Get away from her you idiots!" I push April behind me.

"Oh, what have we got here, aye?" One taunts, looking me up and down. The other smirks and steps towards me. April wraps her arms around my leg as he steps so close our faces are almost touching.

"A pretty one." He snarls, his hot breath burning on my face. He brings his hand up and strokes a bit of my blond hair out of my face. He brings his other hand towards my waist but before he can touch me I reach back then with all the force I have, punch him. He yells out in pain and crumples to the ground. The other man stares at me shocked.

"Go! Take him and leave and don't you dare come near my sister or I again!" I yell and the man nods, grabbing the man I punched and stumbling off. I glare after them before turning back to April, who's crying. As I turn around, she throws herself into my arms, holding me tightly. "It's okay. You're okay. Everything's okay." I comfort, hugging her tightly. "Come on, little one, let's go home." She sniffs and stands up. She slides into the car and I follow suit. I start the car and she takes my hand. I smile at her and try to ignore the throbbing in my hand.


End file.
